SAS (Serial-Attached SCSI or Sequential-Attached SCSI) is a new storage interface standard developed and maintained by ANSI INCITS T10 committee on the basis of Parallel-Attached SCSI physical storage interface. Compared with Parallel-Attached SCSI, SAS has advantages of higher transmission speed and simpler configuration. Furthermore, SAS is compatible with Sequential-Attached ATA (SATA) devices, and they can employ similar cables.
However, there are many defective aspects of existing SAS connectors remaining to be improved, which are specified as follows:
1. With continuous increase of data storage demands, the performance (clock frequency) of CPU keeps enhancing and the rising time is dramatically shortened, yet it remains a problem whether or not the connector's bandwidth (transmission rate) could meet these needs; and
2. When a signal is of extremely short rising edge or at high frequency and broad bandwidth, the connectors are susceptible to crosstalk problem.